


A God between us.

by Freddia



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2017-12-28 04:45:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freddia/pseuds/Freddia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aldrich Killian finds Loki outside NYC and takes him to his mansion in Miami. Loki will hide there with the condition to help Aldrich to improve his Extremis. But things will get complicated when Loki puts his eyes in Aldrich’s long time boyfriend, Eric Savin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I sooo ship Killian and Savin after seeing them in Iron Man 3! And well, I just love Loki... can you blame me?, ahah. This fic is just after Avengers and before Iron Man 3.

Savin felt exhausted but satisfied. He had finally been able to close the deal with Trevor. The man wasn’t the best actor in the world, but he was perfect for what they wanted to do. At that time, he was in Brooklyn with Aldrich and Maya, as both kept insisting that a large magnetic energy was left there after the alien invasion that had terrorized the world had occurred. Both were very excited about going there, despite the restrictions and destruction that place still had, and Savin saw fit to accompany them to look for a good actor to impersonate "The Mandarin" that Aldrich Killian had been dreaming for years.

All he wanted was to get to his hotel room and share a sexy moment with his boyfriend in the bathtub... but when he finally arrived, everything was very different.

“What the hell?” said when he saw Aldrich and Maya next to a strange man in bed.

“Help us, Eric,” Maya asked, as they were tried to lift the strange man up.

The man in question was unconscious and wearing strange clothes, his long black hair loose and disheveled and his face badly beaten.

“We must get to the garage,” Killian said.

“Who is he?” Savin asked, but received no response.

 “Maya, wake the pilot up, we must return to Miami immediately.”

 “Okay.”

“Eric, help me with him.”

Savin was very frustrated, didn’t understand what was going on, the strange man was abnormally heavy and, obviously, he wouldn’t be having any sexy time in the bathtub.

“Who is he?” He asked again, taking off by his feet through the hotel corridor.

“It's Loki, he invaded New York last month.”

“The Alien?” He asked, suddenly scared and dropping Loki's feet like he’d just been handling a strange bug.

“Eric, please, there’s no time. Nobody must see us. Move!” Aldrich ordered.

Savin obeyed and returned to take the man's feet. They got into the elevator and quickly came to the car. They left Loki asleep in the back seat and departing the hotel without wasting anymore time.

“Maya says she already paid the hotel bill and is headed to the airport with the pilot,” read Savin off his cell phone.

“Perfect.”

“What the hell is going on, Aldrich?  Why do we have an alien in the car?”

“It’s not just an alien, Eric. It’s the demigod that invaded New York last month.”

“Why is he here again?”

“We don’t know. Maya and I detected a large magnetic field on the outskirts of the city; we went there and we found him in the ground.”

“Why do you want to take him to Miami? You going to do an autopsy?”

“Don’t be stupid! We have a demigod, and we can hide him in the house in exchange for his help.”

“This is crazy.”

“It’s not crazy, it’s perfect!”

When they reached the private airport, Maya was already there with James, an ex-Army aviator and now one of Killian’s Extremis soldiers. All present helped to board the unconscious demigod on the plane.

“Eric, you have to take the car to Miami,” Aldrich said.

 “What? Why? Why can’t Maya go back in the car?” Eric protested.

“You know I don’t let Maya drive any of my cars.”

Savin saw Aldrich was very excited. He hadn’t seen him like that in a long time as he had changed too much throughout the years. Savin supported him and accompanied him in each of his plans, and vowed to be with him during the course of his revenge.

“Happy anniversary, Aldrich...” Savin said softly, he didn’t want to sound so sad, but he couldn’t help it.

Aldrich Killian stopped and turned to look at the other man, his eyes filled with surprise and some sadness.

“Oh Eric, I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay, I guess… One of us will have to call the restaurant to cancel the reservation.”

“I’m so sorry,” The other man said, hugging him. “I’ll make it up to you, I swear I will.”

Aldrich kissed him on the lips and pressed his forehead against Eric’s, breathing in deeply. He had been so thrilled about the appearance of Loki that he had forgotten his anniversary with Savin.

“Aldrich, let’s go,” Maya shouted from the steps of the plane.

“Happy anniversary. I'll see you at home,” Killian said.

Savin remained there until the plane was lost in heaven... the Miami mansion wasn’t their home anymore. Finally, he got in the car and made his way to Miami, tuning the radio to his favorite music. Rock, good rock n’ roll. Aldrich had had a terrible taste in music when they met, but he was able to teach him what good music was. The song "Behind Blue Eyes" began to play, but he changed it, not needing to hear the song that Aldrich and he saw as their song.

Their relationship wasn’t the same. He wasn’t Aldrich’s priority anymore, and that was hurting him. And that injury couldn’t be repaired by the Extremis.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this second chapter, and remember again that english is not my native lenguage.

Loki finally awoke, he felt very tired and weak, he felt like... a mortal. Everything in his mind was very hazy and didn’t remember the last hours very clearly. His eyes scanned the place where he was, it was a room very tastefully decorated and the bed was comfortable.

“Where am I?” he wondered to himself.

“You’re in Miami”

Not expect to hear anyone's voice; he believed to be alone in that place. Loki looked at the bedroom’s door to find a man standing there, tall and elegant, wearing a light suit, had slicked back blond hair, he looked very fine and handsome.

“Who are you?, asked.

“My name is Aldrich Killian, I'm a scientist and this is my home”

“What am I doing here?”

“I was hoping you knew that. My colleague and I found you passed out outside of New York City, I traced you with a probe, there was a very strong magnetic field around you”

Loki sighed and took his head, it hurts, he couldn’t remember very well.

“You look exhausted” continued Killian “Behind that door is the bathroom, the bathtub is filled with hot water and there’re clean clothes for you. I'll be waiting outside when you like”

Loki saw the man leave the room. “Great” he thought, living with mortals, but a hot bath, clean clothes and some food could be great. He looked in the bathroom mirror, his face looked much better, but could felt his magic very weak; he could barely disappear his clothes.

“Frigga”, he thought dipped in hot water, she had pushed him hard and couldn’t remember much after that, she had sent him back to earth to avoid being locked up.

“Oh, mother”… said, sighing.

Loki got dressed with the black pants and green shirt that were in the bathroom, at least that Aldrich guy knew his favorite colors. When he left the bathroom, he found a large tray of food, he wasn’t quite sure what it was, but he was so hungry that ate everything. It tasted very good actually.

When he left the room, he met again with the owner of the house; this time was accompanied by a woman who looked at him curiously.

“This is my colleague, Maya Hansen” said the man “We found you together”.

“Hi” greeted the woman.

“Do you have any idea of who I really am?” Loki asked.

“Of course I know. You’re a God of mischief... big fan”

 Loki laughed; maybe those mortals weren’t so bad after all.

“We don’t know exactly what you're doing on earth again, but you can hide here as long as you want under our protection”

“What kind of protection can you give me, mortal?”

Killian extended the arm and let the extremis travel from his neck to his fingertips. Loki opened his eyes in surprise.

“I’m not a simple mortal” Killian said.

Aldrich and Maya guided Loki to the laboratory and explained all about the Extremis. Aldrich didn’t tell about the Mandarin and their terrorist plans, but mentioned Tony Stark.

“What do you want from me exactly?” Loki asked.

“We’re working on a new project for improve the Extremis, the virus is not fully controlled yet, we’re trying new things. Right now we’re experimenting with the roots of a very strange plant, there are very few in the world and are kind of... illegal” Maya explained.

“We know you’re very powerful; I investigate everything about you in the mythology. We know you have the power to clone”

Loki looked at the man and then the woman; they were asking a favor in exchange for hiding.

“I must say that…”, but Loki couldn’t continue.

Through the door came a man who cut his speech and breathing. He was wearing jeans, a black shirt and leather jacket, he could see very little of his blonde hair, his big blue eyes looked at him with curiosity, and had a lot of papers in his arms.

“Well hello there” said, approaching the man “I’m Loki, from Asgard”

Savin was surprised and stepped back when Loki came to him.

“Emm… I’m Eric Savin, from… Earth”

“Nice to meet you, Eric Savin”

There was an uncomfortable silence in the lab, Loki didn’t take his eyes off Eric, and Aldrich was getting a little nervous.

“He also has the virus” Aldrich explained, standing next to Savin, taking it from his shoulders “He is my masterpiece”

“Fascinating”

Loki looked both men once again, that might be fun after all, if it was going to be on earth surrounded by mortals he would make it worthwhile.

“I’ll help you, Aldrich” said finally.

“You will?”

“Yes, but you must give me time to recover some of my magic, I feel a little weak”

“Take all the time you need”

Maya finally took Loki to another part of the lab to show him the plant, leaving Killian and Savin alone.

“Here you have the new applicants” he said, leaving the papers on the table.

“Listen, Loki agreed to clone the plant”

“What?”

“This is wonderful. Do you have any idea of all the new investigation that we can do now?”

“Yes, I realize, which means you'll spend even more time locked up here.”

“That's not true. Listen, I need you take care of Loki”

“No fucking way”

“You did an amazing job, as always, now your job is to be with him”

“What I will do with him? I'm not a nanny!”

“This is very important for everyone; we have a damn God here”

 Eric couldn’t complain anymore, Maya returned with Loki that didn’t stop staring at him.

“I'd like a room more worthy of me” Loki said.

“Of course!, Eric will take you to one of the rooms on the first floor”

Savin was very upset, but he wasn’t going to fight there in front of the Alien. He would speak with Aldrich privately… if he left the lab at some point.

He could feel the penetrating look of Loki behind him. The first floor of the mansion had only four rooms: the one that he and Killian shared, the central office, Maya's room, and the guest room.

“This will be your room” said, opening the door of the guest room.

Loki looked all around; the room was big, elegant and quite cozy.

“And where's your room?”, Loki asked.

“Em, is the following. Maya’s room is in front and next is Aldrich’s office”

“And his bedroom?”

“It’s the same as mine, Aldrich and I are a couple”

Well, well, Loki thought. His stay on earth would definitely be fun.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okey, Loki finally met Eric, things are going to get very interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are gonna get hot really soon :)

He had never felt so much physically attraction to someone like he was feeling in that moment for Eric Savin. His magic was stabilizing, but it wasn’t powerful yet, the mansion was very elegant, but also very boring. What he wanted was to have Savin in his bed and not let him go until his sexual appetite was satisfied... and he didn’t want anyone else, he wanted him.

Loki didn’t care about Aldrich, hadn’t seen him for two days anyway, Savin was alone and he was very bored. Savin avoided him day and night, he was afraid of him, Loki had to reverse that, should prove to him that he had nothing to fear.

“Hello Eric”, Loki greeting in the kitchen of the mansion.

“Shit! You scared me”, answered, striking his back to the refrigerator, he really seemed afraid.

“It wasn’t my intention, sorry”

“It’s okey… gotta go now”

“Wait”, Loki stopped him, took him by his arm. "Are you afraid of me?"

Savin wasn’t sure what to say, didn’t want to look weak in front of him and didn’t want to disobey Aldrich either. It wasn’t exactly fear what he was feeling, something about the God made him nervous.

"You have nothing to fear," he said, moving closer to him.

“I'm not comfortable with things that I can’t explain”

“Universe is big, there’re many things out there that you can’t explain, there are things that not even I can’t understand”

“Like what?", he asked curiously.

“Like… how can a man like you be alone the whole day?"

Savin was speechless, Loki was very close and looked so handsome, he was taller than Aldrich and even more elegant, always dressed in black and green, with long dark hair tied back, big smile and perfect teeths.

“I’m not alone, I’m just working”

“Working?, I saw you running yesterday, and washing your car this morning”

“You’re watching me or something?

“Can you blame me?”

Savin was feeling very uncomfortable, Loki was too close and he could feel a weird tingling through his body.

“I really gotta go”, said, turning away from him.

“Aldrich said I could look for you if I needed anything"

“And what do you need?”

“I’m really bored actually, can you show me the garden, please?”

“I’m so sorry, I was going to the company, I have a lot of people to interview”

“Too bad”

“But I’m free tomorrow”

“Tomorrow then”

Savin finally left and Loki couldn’t get the view away, he really wanted him, and the idea of playing with his food before eating it seemed very seductive.

*

Loki hated to admit that his magic was weak... but it was. He couldn’t clone the damn plant!, could only imitate it, and wasn’t even a very good imitation.

“Don’t be so hard on yourself” said Aldrich.

“We're all tired”, said Maya “We will either go to bed early one night”

It had been two weeks since Loki was hidden in Aldrich's mansion and tried to clone the plant twice. Savin was still ignoring him and Aldrich went to bed early. Not hot at all.

Savin had a couple of hours sleeping already, he didn’t wait for Aldrich anymore, sometimes he came when Savin had to get up, and sometimes not even slept together. But tonight would be different. He felt a hot tongue ran down his back, his body shook and awakened.

“Wake up wake up, you gorgeous badass”, whispered in his ear.

“What are you doing here so early?”

“I still owe you our anniversary date”

“I thought you'd forgotten”

 “Never”

Killian kissed him and Savin spread his legs to make room. Both had missed each other a lot and they showed it in the passion of their kisses and the movement of their bodies.

“Mmm, ah!”, Eric moaned when he felt a bite on his neck.

*

Loki was sitting on his bed, the weakness of his magic worried him, he didn’t believe Frigga capable of sending him to Earth without his magic. It was still there... but weak.

Suddenly he heard a strange noise in the middle of the night, seemed to come from the other room, the room that Eric and Aldrich shared. A lustful smile formed on his lips, the idea of see them having sex seemed very tempting, but how?

He saw the large mirror standing in the corner of the room, he knew there was an identical one in the other room. Loki stood in front of the mirror and watched his reflection, should concentrate and release his magic slowly to establish it completely. He puts his hand in the mirror and focused on bringing all his power there, it was weak, but he could still feel it through his body.

Gradually, the mirror stoped showing his reflection and became a window. Loki smiled, he could see the whole room, even those passionate two bodies on the bed. Loki had taken a hand to his crotch and began to caress him, his attention was on Savin, he looked so innocent under Aldrich.

Loki closed his eyes enjoying the moans of Eric, he wouldn’t rest until have that man. He looked sweaty and agitated; the virus running warm though his skin. Aldrich was biting and clawing him to see him heal. Shouldn’t detract the blonde, he was really good in bed, but wasn’t interested in him at all.

Savin was so close to finish and Loki accelerated the movements of his hand to do it with him. Probably that was what he needed; he felt his magic flowing hard after the orgasm. Loki looked one more time into the other room, Savin was looking straight at him, he knew he couldn’t see him or hears him; Savin was just looking the reflection of the bodies in the mirror.

“You will be mine, Eric. I swear that you will be mine”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it guys, see you soon :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki starts with his mischiefs!!

Savin found Loki having breakfast in the kitchen that morning.

“Good morning”, greeted.

“Morning”

Savin saw that Loki was drinking some coffee and eating toast spread with Nutella

"I see you've discovered that," he said, pointing to the pitcher.

“It's delicious”

“I like it since I was a kid"

Savin sat at the same table and stood having breakfast with Loki.

“You’re not afraid of me anymore?”

"I never was afraid of you, is just a rejection to the inexplicable. You have to understand that I live with a scientist"

“Oh, talking about your boyfriend, tell him that makes you scream less next time"

“I beg your pardon?”

“I heard you guys last night”

“You heard us?” asked, surprised and embarrassed.

“My senses are more developed than the mortals"

“Oh God, you heard us?" Savin said, covering his face.

“Haha, look at you all embarrassed, you're so cute"

Savin didn’t know what to do exactly, he was so embarrassed by the revelation. Loki had heard them having sex, and also called him cute.

“It was pretty hot in my opinión”

“Oh please, stop”

“Hahaha, it’s okey, really”

Savin looked at Loki laughing, his thin lips and perfect teeths, he was so different from what he had imagined, so different from that monster the media and people constantly talked.

"You owe me a walk in the garden," said Loki.

“You’re right, I’m free now”

“Awesome”

Both men left everything on the table and went to the garden, the day was hot and sunny, but with a delicious breeze. Perfect day for a walk outdoors.

*

Inadvertently, Savin  found himself laughing about the stories Loki was telling him.

“How old are you?” he asked.

“It’s rude to ask the age to a God”

Suddenly, a tense and weird silence show up between them, Savin saw the depth green in the eyes of Loki, he could feel again those strange tickled all over his body.

“Would you like to go to dinner tonight?” Loki asked.

“You asking me out?”

“Well, if you want it that way "

“Oh, no no, sorry. Is that here... on Earth, sounds like an invitation to go out”

“Is that I'm really bored and I would love to leave the mansion for a change”

“Sure, I understand”

“Unless I can’t clone the plan again and Aldrich go to bed early "

“What?”

“My magic is still a bit weak and couldn’t clone the plant last night, so we went to bed early"

Savin thought about it. That meant that Aldrich had only gone to the room because Loki had failed to clone the plant, and not because he really wanted to be with him after so long, not because he wanted to celebrate their anniversary.

"Excuse me," Savin said, starting to walk toward the house and couldn’t see the smile of satisfaction in Loki’s face.

*

“Aldrich, I need to talk to you” said Savin, entering to the lab.

“Can be some other time?, I’m kind of busy now”

“I don’t give a shit if you’re busy”

Aldrich took out his view of the microscope and looked at him surprised.

“What’s wrong with you?” asked.

“Out, now!” ordered.

Aldrich looked at Maya confused before leaving the laboratory.

"You came to the room early last night because Loki couldn’t clone that stupid plant?" asked furious.

“Yes”

“And that’s okey for you? You just came to the room and fuck me because you didn’t have any work to do”

“What are you talking about, Eric?”

“I thought you came because you missed me, because you wanted to be with me, because  we would finally celebrate our eight years anniversary "

 “That did, I missed you too”

“I’m so fucking sick of this, Aldrich. I’m not you priority anymore”

“I’m working so hard for us, Eric. Of course you’re still my priority”

“No, you're not working hard for us, you are working hard just for you and your bloody revenge”

“It’s your revenge too”

“I told you that I don’t want any revenge since I have you”

“Well I do, I do need my revenge... And I need you by my side"

Savin wanted to cry, but he wouldn’t do it in front of him, he wouldn’t allow him to see how bad that whole situation puts him.

 “Eric, I love you” said Aldrich.

“Just… come back to your precious work”

“Eric!”

But he wasn’t listening. Aldrich didn’t know what to think, he didn’t understand  the fight, the sadness in his eyes. When Eric was like that, it was better to leave him alone for a few hours. Aldrich returned to the laboratory  feeling a pain in his chest.

*

Savin deep breath before knocking the door of Loki’s room... his jaw dropped to the floor when he opened the door wearing only a white towel on his hips. His body was long and thin, but strong, each of his muscles was well marked. He was totally wet, the water drops down his long hair stuck to the face.

“Emmm… I”

“I was taking a shower”

“I’m sorry”

“You need something?”

“Emm, I do... I wanted to tell you that, we can, we can go for dinner tonight”

“Perfect”

Loki finally closed the door and Eric took off all the air that had been holding.

“Oh my god... shit!”

For a moment he didn’t know what to do, Loki had fascinated him, he couldn’t remember his fight with Aldrich, not even his sadness anymore. He went running into his own room to shower, get dressed and go to dinner with that God.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to mak you guys wait so much.

Savin took the Audi, it seemed more appropriate for a man like Loki. He never was a guy with a lot of patience, but suddenly found himself responding to everything that Loki asked. “What is this?” “What is that?”

"You know" said Savin "To be a God who travel around the whole univers you know very few about technology"

 “I'm not interested in learn about this planet"

“Ohh, I understand, you just want to conquer us"

“Well, I just want to conquer one person for now"

Savin turned his eyes forward again, Loki kept flirting with him and he didn’t know exactly how to respond to his advances.

Eric took him to the most elegant restaurant he knew, was the same one that Aldrich and him used to go. Loki didn’t know that to order, his diet since he was hiding was made with coffee and Nutella. Savin ordered chicken with potatoes and mushroom sauce, his diet was also been quite limited to sandwiches latelly.

“Now tell me” said Loki “When did you met Aldrich?”

“Do you really want to know?, It’s kind of long and boring”

“I’ve all the time in the univers”

“Well, It was like ten years ago” Savin started “We met at a rehab center, I... was badly wounded in the war and... I lost one of my arms”

“You have beeing in a war?”

“Yes, I'm Lieutenant Colonel actually"

“I’ve no idea what that means, but it sounds important”

“It is; I was leading my platoon when we suffer an ambush, most died, and I would have died too ...until I met Aldrich "

“Sounds romantic”

“Well, at first it wasn’t, I thought he was crazy. We shared the room at the rehab center, he was born with a disease and that place was like a second home for him"

Loki was satisfied, his magic was working.

"I have no idea why I'm telling you this, no one else knows," said Savin.

“Perhaps because you need to talk to somebody to feel relieved”

“Yeah, actually I don’t know, I feel weird"

“Continue" Loki ordered.

“I was very depressed and he started to talk about a strange virus, you know... like a crazy scientist"

They brought the food at last and Loki seemed quite pleased when tested it.

“So, Aldrich didn’t look like this when you meet him?”

 “No, of course not. He wore a cane and dressed very badly. He had long dirty hair, and spoke in a strange way. He was so cute"

“Looks pretty good now”

“Yeah, I know. But I fell in love with the real Aldrich”

“Interesting”

“Damn…  I really don’t know why I'm saying these things... the words just out"

“Then let them go”

Loki was starting to feel tired, but it was worth it. He puts one hand under the table and intensified his magic.

“I was alone there, the army didn’t want to know about me, my family either. I come from a family with a long military tradition and were disappointed of me”

“Continue"

“Aldrich’s broken leg was cured and had to leave the center. He didn’t want to leave me alone so he took me to his house. I met Maya there and both told me about the extremis”

“And only then you believe them”

“Yes, only when I saw it with my own eyes. It wasn’t even tested on humans at that time, just animals or plants"

“That means you and Aldrich were the first?"

“Yes, that’s right. One night we just went down to the basement,  without Maya, and we inject the virus to each other”

“That was very irresponsible of Aldrich, as I’ve understood the virus is not fully controlled”

“We risk. I really wasn’t sure about it, but I wanted to be normal again, I wanted my arm where it was"

“He forced you?”

“No...  not really. I trusted him, but I was afraid. So before he injecte the virus... I dared to kiss him, you know…  if things didn’t work out "

“And he kissed you back?”

“Yes, he did. And we’re together since then”

“Mmm, one of those stories with happy ending”

“Told you it was boring”

“But I guess everything that happened after wasn’t boring at all"

“No, that’s right, we had a great time together. We were a couple like any other.

“We were?”

“Yeah, well... things changed since Tony Stark came out of that cave with his fucking suit"

Loki felt exhausted and wanted to stop for a moment, he had enough information about Eric and his relationship with Aldrich. But the night wasn’t over yet.

*

The night was wonderful, so Eric and Loki decided to walk around the coast before returning to the mansion.

“It wasn’t hot at all” said Savin.

“Why not?”

“Because we couldn’t control the virus at first, and we ended up burning the sheets”

“Hahah, I see”

“And the mattress”

“Well, from what I heard the other night is well controlled now", said Loki, ignoring the small detail that he also saw them.

Savin laughed and looked away, still felt very embarrassed by it.

“I think I know because you don’t like Aldrich" Savin said, changing the subject.

“Oh yeah?”

“He has a thing for your brother”

“He’s not my brother”

“Well, sorry… Aldrich likes Thor a lot. He thinks he’s really hot”

“I thought he was a smart man. But really, the reason I don’t like him it’s because he tries too much"

“How’s that?”

"The way he dress and combed, wearing jewels, as if shouting: "Look at me, I'm hot", he tries too much. Instead you always wear the same clothes, you have no hair to comb, and your skin smells exquisite, no need of any perfume"

Savin looked at him in the eyes and, for the first time, didn’t step back when Loki approached to him.

“You know what is missing in this wonderful night?" He asked.

“What?”

“A kiss”

Savin felt flattered, he wasn’t  stupid as not to see that Loki consistently flirted with him. The God was beautiful, and looked much more handsome with the reflection of the moon.

“I have a boyfriend”

“Oh right, that guy who never leaves the lab”

“He’s working” tried to explain.

“He doesn’t need to know”

Savin held his breath when Loki came sensuously close to him... but he couldn’t. He turned his face to the side and the kiss finished on his cheek.

“I think we should go back"

Loki said nothing more and started walking behind Savin, he didn’t mind the rejection... the night was just starting.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked my first chapter, more are on the way. Thanks you.


End file.
